


In the Shadows

by gothicangeltas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicangeltas/pseuds/gothicangeltas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU story where Loki is a vampire, and he meets interesting prey one night in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadows

Sometimes, I think that you really should be careful what you wish for. Take me for example. I was doing ok. I had a crush on this really cute guy who was a bit of a geek but had the body of a Greek god. Everything was…well, it could have been better, but everything was ok. I’d wanted more, though.

And then I met _him_. That’s when everything changed. 

We met in the park. Nothing so sweet as bumping into someone on the jogging path, right? Yeah, well, that’s not what happened. Not remotely.

We met in the park at night. You’d be surprised at the types of people you meet in the park at night, but they tend to fall into two categories: predator and prey. There are the drug dealers and the drug users, and they usually hang around the picnic area. There are the whores and their johns, and they usually find their thrills along the dark pathways. Then you have the odds and ends: thrill-seekers, muggers, and people who don’t fit a specific role…like me.

I like the night. There’s just a special feeling, getting lost in the anonymity of the shadows. It’s ok that other things live in those shadows. After awhile, you just learn to get along.

That night I was walking one of the paths. I passed a tryst in progress, consisting of a disinterested whore and a pudgy and pasty middle aged man doing the dirty tucked behind an old oak tree. Before a snicker could pass my lips, I sensed someone following me. I didn’t hear anything. There were no betraying footsteps on the gravel path; no betraying trace of cologne on the night air. I stopped where I was and looked around at the surrounding night. Nothing out of the ordinary. I frowned as I stood there in the shadows, and called out, “Who’s there?”

For a moment, all was quiet. I thought I had overreacted, but then he spoke, “You knew I was watching, and, instead of running, you call out to me. Interesting.”

The voice was soft, cultured, and had a bit of an accent I couldn’t really place. I looked where the voice had come from, but I couldn’t see far into the darkness. He had a point, though. Usually I just made my way through the park and knew better than to pause for anything. But I had stopped for him. I gave myself a mental shake. “So happy you find me interesting,” I mocked his phrasing, “so why not come out and show yourself, hm?”

His laughter rolled out of the darkness, and I felt it slide over me. My body reacted, instantly aroused. I fought against it. How could a simple sound like a laugh have me reaching for the fly on my jeans? I stuffed my hands in my pockets just as he stepped onto the path a few feet from me.

He was tall, taller than me I noted, and dressed all in black. He blended impeccably into the darkness all around him, with his raven hair, black t-shirt, black leather jacket that hung open, black jeans, and black boots. His skin, though, gleamed pale in the darkness, and his green eyes shone like emeralds. Leashed power radiated off of him, and I knew that sex with him would be nothing short of earth-shattering.

One dark brow cocked in question as his lips quirked into a smile. “You approve?” he asked silkily.

I fought another shudder and clamped down hard on my libido. “You’ll do,” I said, pulling my hands from my pockets and affecting a nonchalance I was far from feeling. He laughed again and took a step closer. I fought the urge to take a step back. It was too late to retreat. Maybe it always had been. “If you’re looking for a good time, you’d do better downtown. The whores here…” I drifted off, shrugging. 

“That’s not why I come to the park,” he said, walking toward me slowly, giving me every chance to bolt and run as every instinct in me told me to do. “Not why you come here either. Is it, pet?”

He circled me slowly. I let my eyes follow him until he moved out of my line of vision when he moved behind me. I refused to turn. That ‘pet’ rankled, and I clung to the irritation like a lifeline. “I like being anonymous,” I answered him finally, “and that’s what I find here.”

“And tonight you found me,” he added as he reappeared on my right, one hand gesturing to himself. He had long fingers, I noted, and the arousal surged once more as I thought of those hands on me. I clamped down on it again almost immediately, but he knew. Those emerald eyes were heavy lidded and his mouth was turned in another grin. “You find me…interesting…as well, it seems.”

“Not the word I’d use,” I said, stiffening my spine as he walked closer, stopping a step away. I looked up into his oh-so-green eyes. 

“What word would that be then?” he asked. He lightly ran a cool finger along one side of my jaw.

“Infuriating?” I offered, ignoring the shiver that skittered along my spine.

He laughed again, and my nostrils flared as I sucked my breath in. “I think the word you’re looking for is,” he said, leaning close enough so his cool cheek brushed mine as he breathed in my ear, “arousing.”

The word vibrated through me, and I found myself leaning toward him. “Damn you,” I growled.

He leaned back, and his hand lightly gripped my throat. Those long fingers caressed the pounding pulse point. “What do you know of damnation?” he asked softly, those eyes of his holding mine captive. “Some fiery hell with a horned demon imprisoning you for eternity?” His hand tightened slightly, only beginning to restrict my air. “Damnation is spending eternity alone, pet,” he drawled the endearment, and my whole being tightened. “It’s wandering the darkness, night after night, hungering, searching.” His fingers rubbed the pulse beating in my throat.

“Searching for what?” I was breathless. Whether it was from his hand on my throat, his nearness, or his words, I didn’t know. I didn’t want to know.

“That _is_ the question, is it not, pet?” he asked, his lips pulling back. I watched his canines elongate, turning into fangs. 

Vampire. The word rattled around my brain. It had meaning, I knew: thirst for blood; sensual. I should be trembling with fear, not longing. I should be thinking about how to kill him, not how those cool lips of his would feel against my flushed skin. “We’re all searching for something,” I said, and, unable to keep my hands to myself any longer, I brought my hands up against his chest. I felt no heart beating beneath the black t-shirt. There was no warmth. There was only muscle…muscles that moved as he leaned in closer.

“What are you searching for?” he asked. His hand left my throat to slide down my body, and then he was gripping both my hips. He pulled me against him, and there was no mistaking the long, hard bar of his arousal. “There are a lot of things that could be done anonymously.”

Logic and lust warred within me. My mind wanted to reason, to explain. My body was having none of that. My hands reached up to his collar, pulled him down. “Yeah,” I agreed, “there are.” I kissed him. I briefly felt those cool lips of his curl into a smile beneath mine and then he was kissing me back. His tongue parted my lips, kissing me deeply. I felt his fangs scratch over my lips, and I shuddered. I needed this, needed him. If he wanted my blood as payment, so be it. With his mouth still on mine and my hands still clinging to him, I started walking backwards. He realized my intent, of course he did, and leaned down. He gripped my ass, lifting me against him. I wrapped my legs around him, and he carried me off the path. He held me against him, pressing me against a nearby tree. I could feel the bark rip along my back through my hoodie as my feet hit the ground. I wrapped one leg around him and arched against his hips, a silent plea.

He tore his mouth from mine, and flexed his hips against mine. “You want this?” he asked, moving again. I shuddered. My hands were in his hair, trying to drag him closer again. I nodded, and he chuckled. “No, pet,” he chided, “you have to tell me what you want.”

My fingers tightened in his hair, and he barely winced. “I want you,” I said, my voice breathless, “I want you to fuck me until I can’t stand, can’t move, can’t breathe.” I arched against him again. “What do you want?”

His lips drew back, and I could see his fangs. I lifted my eyes to his as he said, “You know what I want.” He dipped his head.

I covered his mouth with one hand. “No,” I said with a shake of my head, “tell me.”

Our gazes locked again. His tongue snaked out, licking my hand. I shivered as I pulled my hand away, and he grinned, showing fang. “I want you,” he said softly, “I want to bury my mouth in your neck and drink your blood; I want to bury my cock deep inside you and feel you quivering around me.” He leaned closer until we were a breath apart. “I want to fuck you until neither of us can stand.” His mouth captured mine, and I was lost. His tongue teased, tasted. My hands were fisted in his hair again, and I had no idea how they’d gotten there. His fangs nipped at my lower lip, and I shuddered. I tilted my head, exposing my neck, offering it to him. His tongue slithered along my vein. I felt his mouth open over my pulse point, only to move away. Our eyes met, and he shook his head. “Not yet. I’ll take you after I’m buried inside you,” he said, his voice husky, “when my name is but a moan from your lips.”

“But,” I shivered again, feeling his cool hands on my hot skin as they slid under my shirt, “I don’t know your name.”

I heard fabric rip and felt air on my skin followed closely by his hands. “You will,” he said. I let go of him only long enough to shrug out of the useless material. His eyes left mine, dropping to my chest. Chill fingers freed my breasts. He rolled one rock hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger as his mouth claimed my other breast, sucking hard. I cried out, fisting my hands in his hair as he raked his fangs across my nipple. His hand left my breast, and he traced open mouthed kisses across my chest. His fingers were not idle, and moved down to the fly of my jeans. They were open and down past my hips by the time his mouth found my other breast. His fangs raked across my nipple as his fingers slid between my legs, unerringly finding my clit. I moaned low in my throat as his fingers stroked me slowly. My hips arched forward, and as he slid two fingers into me, he sucked hard on my nipple. My world exploded as I came, drowning his hand. 

When I came back to myself, I was naked and leaning heavily against the tree. I glanced down, and he was kneeling in front of me, looking up at me with a grin on his face. Part of me, a very small quiet part, wondered where my clothes had gone. Then he leaned forward, and his fingers parted my nether lips. A shiver rippled through me. I felt his breath first, and another shudder roared through me. My hands found his shoulders, and, he leaned back to look up at me. “Put your hands in my hair,” he ordered, “guide me; show me what you want.” I did as directed, sliding my hands into his dark hair, and urged him forward. His mouth found me again, and my hands fisted in his hair as his tongue trailed along, touching everywhere except where I throbbed for him. 

“Please,” I groaned, arching into his mouth. 

“Please what?” he teased, his tongue circling closer. He slid one finger into me and began to thrust it slowly in and out. 

“Please,” I groaned again, arching my hips forward, “please…lick…my clit.” The words had barely been stuttered out of my mouth before his mouth was on me. His tongue finally circled its way home. I cried out again, seeing stars as the world exploded again. I was dimly aware of his mouth moving off of me down to my thigh. There was a brief bite of pain, and then his fingers were on my clit, pinching. I fell into the stars.

This time when reality came back to me, he was standing in front of me. His hands were the only thing keeping me somewhat upright – the tree did help. He smiled, and I could see a bit of blood on his lips. His skin wasn’t quite as pale. I thought to question, and then I remembered. “You bit me,” I accused softly. With one finger, I wiped the blood from his lips, held it up to him.

He leaned forward, curled his tongue around my finger, and licked the blood away. My knees went weak. “Kneel, pet,” he said softly, and I did. He was still dressed, I noted, and I thought that was hardly fair as I was naked here before him. He watched as I undid his belt, unbuttoned the top button of his jeans, and slid the zipper down. The long hard length of him sprang free, and I moaned softly. I gripped his shaft gently, stroked his length once, twice. 

I looked up, and could see his head had fallen back, exposing the column of his throat. His hands were fists at his sides. “Put your hands in my hair,” I parroted his words back at him, “show me what you want.”

He chuckled as he slid his hands into my hair and urged me forward. “Take my cock in your mouth.” 

I slid my tongue along his length, swirling around the head before opening my mouth and just sliding my teeth and tongue along his length. I felt his body tighten. A shudder rippled through him when I reached the base, and I sucked hard. His hands tightened painfully in my hair, urging me back to the tip. I followed his lead. I swirled my tongue around the head and glanced back up at him. His eyes were on my mouth, on what I was doing to him. I opened my lips over him and slowly sucked him into my mouth. I slid back and forth, sucking and raking my teeth over his length. A reluctant moan was ripped from him as he surged forward, and I swallowed him into my throat. Another shudder rippled through him as I swallowed him deeper and deeper. With another ragged cry, he tore himself away from my mouth.

Before I could cry out a protest, I was on my back beneath him, and he was between my legs. “Oh, yes,” I moaned, wrapping my arms around him, pulling him close as I curled one leg around him, urging him.

He kissed me hard, his tongue deep in my mouth as he rubbed his throbbing length over my nether lips. I shuddered, sucking his tongue, kissing him back. He pulled his mouth free, looked deep into my eyes, and said roughly, “Loki…my name is Loki.” With one thrust, he buried himself to the hilt inside me.

We moved as one, thrust and parry. My nails raked down his back as I moaned, writhing under him. He propped himself on his elbows, his thrusts growing more ragged. Our eyes locked, and that was all it took. I cried out his name, screamed it, as I came. My inner muscles contracted around him, milking him. He buried his face in my neck and sank his fangs into my neck. I felt blood trickling down, escaping his greedy mouth. He thrust harder, once, twice, and everything faded to black.

I don’t know how long I lay there. I woke alone and naked. I was even grateful that it was still dark. A hurried glance around me ensured that I was alone. I found my clothes in a neat pile next to me. I picked up my torn hoodie and sighed, realizing that it was beyond repair. It was when I reached for my jeans that I saw a black t-shirt on the pile. I lifted it and couldn’t help the smile that curved my lips. “Fair’s fair,” I said softly. “He tore mine so he gave me his.” I gave another glance around as I stood then winced at the tenderness between my legs as I started to dress. The smile crept back. I had been right. He _had_ been amazing. 

Fully dressed, I left the seclusion of the trees and stepped onto the path. I had gone no more than a few steps before I felt him again, though I couldn’t see him. “Still hiding in the shadows?” I called.

He stepped onto the path. I couldn’t stop the smile when I saw the bare skin of his chest and belly, only half covered by the leather jacket he wore. His skin was flushed now and not quite so pale. From my blood, I assumed. “I did not think you would want to see me,” he said, watching me.

This time, it was me who closed the distance between us, and I stopped a pace away from him. He had a point, but even as I stood there, I could see myself doing it all over again. I didn’t understand it. Maybe it was the whole vampire thing. Maybe it was just time for a change. Maybe I was just crazy. “No,” I said, “I suppose I shouldn’t want to.” His eyes met mine, and the loneliness in those green depths touched something inside me. “But I do.” 

He looked at my neck, and I remembered then the feel of my blood on my neck. I lifted my hand to touch the spot, but no red stained them. “I sealed the wounds,” he said softly. “There won’t be a scar.”

We stood there for a long moment, looking at each other. “So, what happens now?” I asked.

One raven brow cocked in question. “”What do you want to happen?”

What did I want? This was the moment. I could walk away, pretend that nothing ever happened. 

No.

That wasn’t even an option, not really. Something had happened between us in those first moments before I’d given myself to him. I wanted more.

I stepped forward, linked my arm with his, and resumed my original journey down the path through the park. Loki walked easily with me, and I could feel his curious gaze. “Where are we going?” he asked.

“Home,” I said, “so we can _talk_ and get to know each other.” I emphasized the word ‘talk’ as more of a reminder for myself because with him around, talking seemed to be last thing on my mind.

“Talk, hm?” he chuckled, “So I can learn things about you. Maybe like your name?”

I smiled easily. “Yep. Things just like that,” I replied.

The End


End file.
